<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When two worlds meet by Zora329</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863771">When two worlds meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329'>Zora329</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, And also emo, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Finral gay panics, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Ledior Vaude's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Langris Vaude, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Zora's overprotective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finral meets a boy named Zora and things start to change for him years later they enter the magic knights exam and join the black bulls but unknown to Zora Finral carries doubt in his abilities</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When two worlds meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>side note I'll show the royal kinghts exam etc Langris getting possessed by the elfs homophobic slur</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was boring to Finral he wanted to be a normal kid make friends and have fun instead he was told over and over how his younger brother Langris was better then him at magic then he was. It was true he didn't have attack spells but he didn't want to hurt people his father didn't accept that answer and sent him to bed with dinner. After crying himself to sleep he opened a portal to outside and wondered around for awhile and began to cry again. "Hey are you gonna just sit there all day crying?" Finral looked up and saw a boy with red hair holding a doll. "No I was gonna go home." The boy held out his hand, "my name's Zora." Finral took it "Finral." Zora didn't let go of his hand and pulled him up and started running. "Where are we going?" Zora smiled "my house." Finral stopped "uh I'm not sure about that." Zora ignored him and entered his home. "Dad I'm back and I brought someone home." "Hey oh and who is this?" Finral noticed how kind the man was unlike his father or brother. "Finral he was upset about something." The man bent down "hello I'm Zara." Finral giggled "It's embarrassing that dad named me Zora. Because our names both start with Z." Zara ruffled his hair "Zora's just modest are you hungry?" Finral nooded Zora still held his hand for some reason. Zara noticed this and smiled "what are you smiling for?" Zora asked Zara ruffled his hair "nothing just eat." Night came and Finral had to go home Zara said he was welcome anytime he walked back to their house the next day. Langris was going with his usual teasing and he opened a portal and left. And went to his friends house. And saw Zora waiting for him. "You waited for me?" Zora nooded "yeah your my friend come on I have something to show you!" He said taking his hand Finral saw flowers everywhere. There were too many to count Zora was red. "Do you like it?" Finral hugged him "thank you!" He said grabbing both of Zora's hands and spanning him around. Until they fell down giggling. Finral looked at Zora who still held his hand months passed and Zara died Zora was quiet that day Finral hugged him tight. Years later Finral knocked on his door. "Zora get up we have to go to the exam!" When he got no answer he opened a portal to his bedroom and blushed.  Zora had just finished getting dressed and turned around. Smirking at Finral's face. "Do I look bad?" Finral shook his head "-n No! You look really good!" Zora grabbed his hand and Finral opened up a portal to the place they needed to be. Finral looked around at all the different spells people used and felt sadness his magic wasn't special not like Zora's or Langris. Zora squeezed his hand. "You ok?" Finral nooded "just nerves." He said looking and noticing Zora's mask making him blush. "-I uh your mask is nice."  Zora smiled "thanks look the exams about to start!" Finral held his hand looked at the other contesters they all had attack spells he would lose and have to go home then Zora would join a sqaud and would forget about him. Zora hugged him. "It will be ok Finral." Finral nooded "I don't know." Zora kissed his forehead, Finral blushed "Let's kick their ass." Finral nooded "yeah let's." Somehow Finral manged to win Zora put his opponent in a hole, Finral cried he won by sending his opponent though portals until he passed out. "Zora!" He jumped into his arms "we did it." Zora put him down and they looked up at the captain's one smoking jumped down and tossed them robes "welcome to the black bulls." He said walking Zora and Finral followed him until they were at a base. "You can use Spatial magic?" Yami asked looking at Finral who nooded "yes." He opened a portal and handed Zora flowers. "Interesting alright you'll be my ride."Finral wasn't sure if he heard right. "Um ok?" Yami moved out of the way of the fireball headed his way. Zora put traps all over the area. "It was too quiet." Finral walked in and saw a disaster two people were fighting a woman was drunk someone was eating desert a man had a nose bleed. "This is us we're weirdos." Zora sat down Finral joined him "your hand is sweating." Zora said wiping it away he could tell his friend was still nervous and that was ok. "Sorry." Zora intertwined their hands. "It's ok." Finral looked at his bedroom it was better then nothing he thought. And unpacked his things, Zora knocked on the door  "how much did you bring?" Finral smiled "a lot we're living here now." He said putting his clothes in the closet. "There all done." Zora left but tossed him something. Finral looked down and it was a flower Zora liked flowers? That was new then he remembered the flowers they saw when they were younger, smiling he put it in a vase. And went to sleep happy that he joined a sqaud. Morning came and Finral was assigned his first mission with someone named Vanessa she was nice and they made friends rather quickly. "So what's going on with you and the guy with the mask?" Finral looked at her face red. "-n Nothing! Why?" He asked she giggled "you two sure are close are you together?" She asked laughing at his face. "No Zora and I are best friends that's it Vanessa." She giggled some more, "I give it six months until your dating!" He made his broom go faster. "Hey! Don't try and escape love!" Zora was stuck dealing with Luck who wanted to fight every second "Come on let's fight show me how strong you are come on!" Zora rolled his eyes and sneezed "who's taking about me?" Finral was glad to be done with the mission it wasn't that bad just fighting off some robbers Vanessa's magic was incredible to him. "Your boyfriend should be back!" Finral covered his face "I told you he's my friend." "Who's your boyfriend?" A voice said Finral looked over Zora was walking in with Luck, "uh no one. How was your first mission?" Zora shrugged "it was nice I guess this kid kept trying to fight me." Luck started to fight Magna. Finral glared at Vanessa who drank pretending to ignore him. "Ours was nice Vanessa and I are friends now." "He told me all about you how much he-" Finral covered her mouth "I just told her your amazing that's all." Zora shrugged "thanks I guess." He said going to get something to eat. Finral sighed "he doesn't know I like him." Vanessa nodded in understanding "does he like you?" Finral shrugged "as a friend." She punched his shoulder, "he looked like he was going to murder your imagery boyfriend." Finral chuckled "he's overprotective so whenever I was upset he would find whoever made me cry and put them in holes using his magic." He said remembering that moment his crush started before he even knew what his feelings were. Yami come out of the bathroom "listen up we have another mission in a few weeks so rest go out sleep I don't care just get your assses back here by then you come with me." He said pointing to Finral. "Yes what is it?" He said fear in his eyes "Portal me downtown." "Ok." He opened a portal and Yami went through, Zora tapped him "come to my room later." Finral nooded then his eyes widened "wait what just the two of us alone?!" Zora nooded "yeah." He said walking to the bar, "aww Finral!" Vanessa said hugging him "he wants you all to himself!" Finral was still frozen "Zora you broke him." Vanessa said shaking him. Finral snapped out of his frozen state and opened a portal to his room. "He wants me to come to his room what should I wear? Wait we're friends but he's cute in a friend way." Finral knocked on his door heart racing like crazy as the door opened slowly. Zora answered it "come in." Finral walked in and looked at the room it looked different "I was shocked too it does this a lot." Zora said laying down "oh mine does to it changed today I like it though." Finral said rocking from side to side Zora's mask was off he looked beautiful. "Your sweating you ok?" Finral nooded "yes I'm fine thanks for showing me this I'll be back-" he tripped Zora caught him Finral thought he died "so muscular." He whispered "what?" Finral run out of the room to write in his journal. Zora sighed "i wonder what I did?"  Finral wrote aggressively "ughhhh Why is love so hard!" Zora knocked on his door later that day. "Did I did something wrong?" Finral shook his head "no I just remembered that I had to water the flower you give me. That's all." Finral said still holding his journal. "Ok good night." "Night." Finral watched him leave and sighed "you could have told him hey I like you and I thought I died of happiness because your arms are so strong!" Finral said to himself he could do this just tell him when their not on missions or something maybe that would work and the next Zora held his hand when they got food for the base it was now or never. "Zora I." He looked at him "What kinda food do we need?"Zora showed him the list, "right." Finral sighed this shouldn't be this difficult he noticed a man glaring and looked down at his and Zora's intertwined hands he ignored him Zora didn't "What's your problem?" The man said something that set his friend off, "oh great now we have faggots in this kingdom." A man said glaring at them Zora handed Finral the stuff they needed and walked up to the man. "Care to repeat that?" The man backed away "come on say it again you had the balls to say it a minute ago what were we?" Zora said getting in the man's face "fago-" Zora punched him, "fuck you." Zora looked over and noticed people gathered around clapping "thanks for knocking him out you two can have free meals anytime." "That's not necessary miss." Zora said holding Finral's hand and heading back home. "Thanks for doing that I honestly didn't hear what he said." "He was an asshole." Finral nooded "yeah he was. Zora handed Charmy the stuff. And she made sweets for everyone. "Here you go." She said handing him cupcakes. "I can't eat all of these." Zora sat next to him and took one. "This is good." Finral took a bite it was good! But he couldn't eat strawberries"Stawberry. You put Stawberries! in the cupcakes?!" She nodded "yes."  "Oh no." Zora said Finral started coughing "he's  allergic to them." Finral coughed into a napkin. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."  Finral said running toward one "Yami's in there." Vanessa said Finral run outside "gross." She said petting her cat, Zora robbed his back. "Eww." Finral said Zora chuckled "I'll eat the rest you get some sleep." Finral tried confessing again "I love the stars!" Zora smiled "I know I like the stars too." Finral nooded there was always tomorrow. Zora didn't get why Finral was so nervous around him it most have been something he did but he would tell him hopefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>